1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a LBA configuration method and a non-volatile memory device having the same, in particular, to a LBA configuration method and a non-volatile memory device having the same for executing specific data of a physical volume configured in the non-volatile memory device based on a number of times for booting the non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional storage device programs multi-boot sectors by software and selects the corresponding LBA by the external input device, i.e., enters the operation system (OS) of the selected LBA by the operation of keyboard input, mouse click, or etc. For example, the first OS and the second OS is respectively stored in the storage device by user and there are two LBAs in the sector corresponding to the first OS and the second OS. When the user wants to boot the first OS, the user can operate the keyboard input or the mouse click to select the corresponding LBA, so as to enter and execute the first OS.
In the structure, the user can see each of the LBAs. Therefore, when the user operates the keyboard input or mouse click, the user may maliciously destroy or mistakenly delete other unused LBAs. Besides, it is not convenient that the user has to operate the keyboard input or the mouse click to enter the OS to be executed. Not only can this simplify user operations and avoid the user maliciously destroying or mistakenly deleting other unused LBAs, it can also enhance the efficiency of the storage device executing the multi-booting.